


Phlox's Procedure

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-13
Updated: 2006-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Phlox performs an unauthorized surgical procedure on Travis, just after the events in Singularity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: I recently found the first fanfic I ever wrote, which was never archived. So I prettied it up and here it is.  


* * *

Malcolm left his quarters on his way to the mess hall for breakfast. He pulled at the cuffs of his uniform trying to think of why he was so uneasy. They were just mapping a few asteroids in an uninhabited system, far from any of the aggressive species they had met so far. The Enterprise had stayed a safe distance away from the asteroids, even though they were rich in minerals that Starfleet would find useful, so he did not have to worry about damage to the ship. The captain had even just told him that Starfleet was going to officially recognize his work on the phase pistols and shielding as groundbreaking. The phase cannons were aligned, the torpedoes in working order, the phase pistols and rifles all accounted for and ready for use, everything seemed to be going right for a change. So why was he uneasy? Perhaps he just couldnâ€™t handle it when things went right. 

Just then he caught sight of Travis. Travis had been very quiet lately. Only speaking on duty, and then as few words as possible. Ever since everyone went a bit wacky during that singularity business. Malcolm winced inwardly at how he had become obsessed with his â€˜Reed Alertâ€™. Ever since Dr. Phlox had attempted that procedure, perhapsâ€¦. At that moment Trip called out â€œHey, Mal wait up!â€

Malcolm nodded at Travis as Trip caught up to him. â€œI heard about the commendation youâ€™re going to get from Starfleet for your good work. How about I buy you breakfast?â€ Trip smiled.

â€œSounds good,â€ Malcolm replied. As they walked to the mess hall they talked about the asteroids they were surveying. They entered the mess hall picked up their breakfasts, sat down with Travis beside them. Trip and Malcolm started to talk about the next movie night and Travis ate silently beside them.

*~*_______________________________*~*

Travis reached the corridor just in time to see Malcolm exit his quarters, tugging at his uniform sleeves as he always did whenever he was worried about something. Travis knew it couldnâ€™t be about the ship so it had to be personal. He just hoped that whatever it was it wasnâ€™t anything too bad, Malcolm deserved whatever peace and happiness he could get. 

Travis sighed inwardly wishing he could ask Malcolm what was bothering him. Travis saw Malcolm look at him with a puzzled frown. Just then Trip called out â€œHey, Mal wait up. I heard about the commendation youâ€™re going to get from Starfleet for your good work. How about I buy you breakfast?â€ 

As the three of them went to the mess hall and sat down to eat, Travis wished he could tell Malcolm how glad he was Starfleet had finally recognized all the hard work he did. He wished he could talk to him about the next movie or the letter he had gotten from his family. He watched as Malcolm and Trip talked so easily together, almost flirting and wished he could talk to Malcolm as easily. Unfortunately he couldnâ€™t, he sighed remembering why he could no longer talk easily to Malcolmâ€¦.

***

â€œNow ensign,â€ Doctor Phlox said, â€œyou know I have to figure out why you have that headache, now get on the biobed.â€

â€œI donâ€™t have time for an examination Doc, Iâ€™ve got to get back on duty and talk to Malcolmâ€¦â€

Phlox raised his hand, â€œAnd I donâ€™t have the time to argue with you ensign.â€ Travis heard a hiss and felt a slight tingle in his neck as he slumped over. â€œBesides ensign itâ€™s highly inappropriate for you to be talking to Malcolm so often. Such an extraordinary man our lieutenantâ€¦â€

Travis woke up disoriented and dizzy, wondering what Phlox had done to him. â€œPhlox? Why am I tied to the biobed?

â€œI almost performed invasive surgery on you due to a compulsion I felt while under the influence of a singularity, the radiation from it made all of us on board obsessed with whatever first caught our attention. I do apologize for going overboard and would like to reassure you that Iâ€™ve been cleared for duty, that its been confirmed that the radiation is no longer effecting me.â€

â€œI see,â€ Travis said, â€œso, youâ€™ll be untying me and letting me go now?â€

â€œNo, Iâ€™m still very concerned and upset over how you are always talking to Malcolm.â€

Travis blinked and opened his mouth to speak. 

â€œDonâ€™t talk, ensign,â€ Phlox growled, â€œIâ€™ve seen you with the lieutenant. Iâ€™ve talked to him quite often myself and see why you find him so fascinating. Well, Iâ€™ve fixed that, made sure of it, all I have to do is activate the device and then you wonâ€™t be able to monopolize Malcolm ever again.â€

Travis shivered with fear. â€œWhat do you mean?â€ If the doc had really been cured of the effect of the radiation then why was he still acting so strange?

â€œIâ€™ve attached a device on your larynx to control how often you can speak.â€ The doctor smiled, his widest, eeriest smile. â€œWhen youâ€™re on duty it will count how many words you say and stop your ability to speak once youâ€™ve reached 57 words for a regular shift. It will double that amount if the computer receives notice that you are working an extra shift. However when you are off duty it will not allow you to speak at all. I wonâ€™t allow you to try to lure Malcolm in any way. If you try to alert anyone to the fact that you can no longer speak normally I will not only find out about it, but I will do something about it. Iâ€™ve attached a sleeper program into the computer that will activate if you tell anyone of this which will activate a gas that will severely disable humans. This gas normally leaves humans permanently disabled, if they donâ€™t receive prompt treatment. The sleeper program is imbedded on all pads and throughout every computer terminal, if you try to warn people by sending them a message through the use of the computer, the gas will automatically release. I will have you under visual surveillance by the various sensors on board, if you try to tell anyone about this in any way the gas will be administered to the crew. All the humans except for Malcolm who Iâ€™ve immunized to it will be disabled.â€

Travis froze in shock. Why would the doctor do such a thing? It really didnâ€™t make any sense to the helmsman, but Travis couldnâ€™t risk trying to tell anyone. The consequences to the crew were too grave to risk even hinting at the threat. But to not be able to talk to his friends, not be able to share gossip, not be able to talk with Malcolm? â€œWhy,â€ he whispered, â€œWhy do this? Are you still sick from the radiation?â€

â€œIâ€™ve been planning this for some time ensign,â€ Phlox grinned maliciously. â€œI just donâ€™t like how relaxed Malcolm is with you. I could understand him being captivated by a more commanding male, a more experienced male like myself or the Commander or even the Captain, but not by someone of lower rank. That I can not abide. To potentially lose such a man, such a stellar specimen to an ensign? I think not! So I will stop you from being able to communicate with him. If you can not communicate with him you can not lure him to you.â€ Phlox pressed a few buttons, â€œThere, the device is activated. You will never be able to talk off duty again and I will have a better chance to lure Malcolm to me.â€

Travis tried desperately to speak but couldnâ€™t. Oh dear God, the device really worked and he couldnâ€™t even warn people of how dangerous Phlox was. He shuddered to think what would happen if Phlox thought someone else was luring Malcolm to them, the doctor might do something to them, or the crew then and Travis had no way of warning them.

***

Travis finished his breakfast remembering how desperately sad he had been after the procedure. No longer able to talk with Malcolm or his other friends. Having to be very careful as to how often he spoke on duty, how he sometimes was immersed in resentment towards the crew for not noticing the change. Malcolm looked at him worriedly at times, so he knew his friend of several years had noticed. The captain and Hoshi sometimes frowned when looking at him so maybe they had noticed too. But no one else seemed to notice. None of the other pilots asked him questions. He stood up to go to the bridge for his shift. He clasped his hand on Malcolmâ€™s shoulder as he left the table to try to convey how glad he was to spend time in his company even if he could not speak to him.

Malcolm turned to Trip; â€œTravis has been very quiet lately. I donâ€™t think Iâ€™ve heard him speak off duty lately. Iâ€™m beginning to worry about him.â€

â€œItâ€™s probably nothing,â€ Trip stood abruptly, â€œHeâ€™d come talk with you if it was something important. Are you coming with me to the movie or are you going to obsess about Travis.â€

â€œTrip, why are you so angry about my concern for another friend?â€ Malcolm asked. 

â€œItâ€™s just that you are so paranoid at times,â€ Trip snapped, â€œCanâ€™t you just accept that sometimes things go well.â€

Malcolm frowned; Tripâ€™s reaction seemed to be a bit much considering he had only expressed concern for a friend. â€œI was only mentioning it since heâ€™s our friend.â€

â€œHeâ€™s your friend, not mine.â€ Trip turned to leave the mess hall, â€œIt just bothers me that you want to spend more time with him than me.â€

Malcolm sighed; Trip had been acting odd lately. Seeming almost jealous of any time Malcolm had spent off duty with someone else. Yet, Trip had other friends he hung out with for various lengths of time, and Malcolm did not mind. â€œTrip, I value the friendship we have built together and like spending time with you I just like spending time with my other friends as well. Just as you like to spend time with your other friends.â€

Trip sighed, â€œI know, Iâ€™m sorry I snapped at you. Will you have dinner with me tonight?â€

â€œSure,â€ Malcolm replied as they left the mess hall together, â€œIâ€™ll meet you back here at 1900, if thatâ€™s all right?â€

â€œSounds good,â€ Trip turned towards engineering. He ran a hand threw his hair. He just didnâ€™t know what it was about Malcolm that was making him obsessive. Wanting Mal to spend time only with him. He was going to have to control the possessiveness if he wanted to keep Malcolm.

As the day went on Malcolm wondered at how Trip had reacted to his concern for Travis. He also watched Travis covertly as Travis flew the ship. Travis still looked out the view screen with wonder. He seemed to take great pleasure in carefully adjusting the shipâ€™s course through whatever space they traveled. Travis hadnâ€™t spoken very often on duty either come to think of it. Travis turned to him and smiled at seeing Malcolm watching him. Malcolm resolved to make time to figure out whatever was behind Travis silence lately as Travis turned back to the view screen.

*~*__________________________________*~*

Travis looked out the viewscreen at the asteroids nearby. To be able to explore, to be able to see things he never had before, it was worth whatever he had to go through. It was worth the small sacrifice of never being able to speak whenever he wanted to. 

Travis thought back on how Malcolm and Trip had been almost flirting with each other. He could only hope that Phlox wouldnâ€™t hurt Trip because of the developing friendship between those two. He was glad for Malcolmâ€™s sake that he had Trip to turn to; for Malcolm deserved whatever happiness he could find. As long as Malcolm was happy, Travis could live with the potential of there never being with Malcolm, which was seeming more likely now that he couldnâ€™t communicate with him.

Travis just wished he could warn the crew about how dangerous Phlox really was. How Phlox intended on hurting all of them if the helmsman told them of the procedure. He might even hurt them if he thought someone else besides Travis was luring Malcolm to them. 

Travis tensed slightly. He hoped someone noticed his situation soon and figured out what Phlox intended to do. Until then, he would continue doing his duty after all, it was a privilege to fly such a wonderful ship. A privilege to explore and learn new things. And if in order to protect Malcolm and the crew he had to spend the rest of his life silent off dutyâ€¦well, it was a small price to pay. He just wanted Malcolm to be happy and to have love in his life and be happy with whomever it was. 

Travis turned towards Malcolmâ€™s station with a smile on his face. Malcolm was looking back at him with worry in his eyes. The boomer hoped Malcolm was okay. He turned back to the view screen. Travis corrected the shipâ€™s course slightly, sighing. Someone was bound to notice his predicament soon and figure out how to protect the crew from Phlox. Someone was bound to notice his silence soon. They just had to before Phlox became more of a danger to the crew. Someone would figure it out. Wouldnâ€™t they?

The End


End file.
